<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resident Evil: Unloved by ZevLyall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416308">Resident Evil: Unloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZevLyall/pseuds/ZevLyall'>ZevLyall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, residentevilunloved, unloved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZevLyall/pseuds/ZevLyall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the rain, with shuffling steps ... they are coming!"<br/>September 24, 1998, Raccoon City.<br/>The quiet town in the Midwest finds itself victim of a growing series of unsolved murders, as people relentlessly begin to lose their senses, attacking every passerby.<br/>A silent and rebel mechanic, a young police officer who's trying to improve her carreer from the beginning, a scared highschooler with a mysterious past and two friends helping each others.<br/>From the streets in revolt to the narrow corridors of the local police station.<br/>From the sewers to apparently uninhabited mountain paths.<br/>Will it really be safe to open a door that could lead you straight to Hell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an italian Resident Evil light novel's project started in early 2019.<br/>Our team already wrote it down completly in our native language, so now we wanted to translate this project in english.<br/>There are a lot of chapters and it will took us a long time to finish.<br/>Don't worry! We've created this story following perfectly the Raccoon City canon brought to us by the last two remakes and by the Outbreak series (Which was a key inspiration for this project).<br/>The main characters are five survivors and original characters, but they're all linked to canon characters (It will be clear once you start knowing about their past and lives).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span><strong>September 24th 1998<br/>
Somewhere on <em>Kiss Street</em>, Raccoon City</strong><br/>
<br/>
Chuck Anderson, a <em><strong>Raccoon Police Department</strong> </em>officer, opened his car's door with some tinge of annoyance, after parking it on the boundary of <em>Raccoon Park</em>, the city's main park.<br/>
It was about eight P.M., and having to patrol the area surrounding the <strong><em>Raccoon Hospital</em></strong> for an extra couple hours didn't do much to ease the man's suffering:<br/>
his throat was fiercely sore and he couldn't stop sneezing at all.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Blast it! I think I caught one hell of a cold!</em><br/>
<br/>
The forty years old, short brown-haired, brown sunken-eyed cop wasn't going to wait any longer in the rain.<br/>
A never-ending downpour continued for several days, so much to eclipse the sun during daytime.<br/>
<strong><em>Raccoon City</em></strong>, a town located in the US Midwest, hasn't faced such storms in a long time, which didn't do much to improve the already precarious situation it was facing those last months:<br/>
On May twentieth, a family out for a picnic around Cedar, a small community by the <strong><em>Arklay Mountain Range</em></strong>, wound up finding a corpse out of the blue.<br/>
Further scientific investigation revealed the victim's identity:<br/>
Bethany May.<br/>
A young mailwoman in her late twenties who, a few days earlier, didn't report back for work after jogging in the woods.<br/>
Chuck was there that day, and the thoughts about the poor young woman's mangled body still haunted his nights.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Her face was gone... something, or someone did... My god!</em><br/>
<br/>
If it were a single case of wild animals mauling a person, it would have been over soon, and so would his experiencing such a gruesome event...<br/>
God how wrong he was:<br/>
After that, missing people to retrieve turned into an actual daily routine.<br/>
Complete families, small children, unfortunate hunters and trekkers...<br/>
All of them were found with injuries not unlike Bethany's:<br/>
Body parts being devoured by vicious bites...<br/>
And tooth marks bearing an outstanding similarity to a human jaw.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Twenty cases just in July... not to mention reports of aggressions at the city's outskirts.</em><br/>
<br/>
Eventually, unable to think of a terrorist group or some cannibalistic cult being involved, the RPD sent their very best officers to investigate the Arklay Mountain Range:<br/>
The <strong><em>Special Tactics &amp; Rescue Service</em></strong>, also known as <strong><em>S.T.A.R.S.</em></strong>, a special team made by veterans, researchers and war tech experts.<br/>
Unfortunately, their intervention turned out to be fruitless. On the top of that, it casted a shadow on the city's security:<br/>
On July twenty-third, communication with one of the two teams the RPD sent there, Cpt. Marini's Bravo Team, was lost when their chopper ended up crashing somewhere in the mountains, and when Cpt. Wesker's Alpha Team went out to rescue them, the RPD was unaware of what was actually happening up there.<br/>
The next morning, Alpha Team's chopper landed on the PD heliport and only six out of thirteen STARS agents came back, raving about finding a secret laboratory within a manor owned by the <em><strong>Umbrella Corporation</strong> </em>pharmaceutical company foundator, Ozwell E. Spencer, which was filled with "monsters", and the woods around it crawling with even worst creatures, the same who caused the past months' gruesome murders.<br/>
Chuck, of course, didn't believe a thing STARS exposed himself, just like the police chief Brian Irons, or the Mayor Michael Warren refused to listen:<br/>
A few days later, the agents were shamed and accused to be a bunch of drunkards on duty and an embarrassment to the US police force, and STARS was completely disbanded.<br/>
It did was predictable after all:<br/>
Accusing Umbrella Corporation, a world-renowed pharmaceutical corporation with branches all around the world and based in Europe was sheer madness.<br/>
Raccoon City owed its industrialization, its switching from a small county in 1993 to a modern city to Umbrella, which elected to found a research facility there.<br/>
Many citizens worked for the Corporation, with Umbrella offering priceless financial support to help making Raccoon City wider..<br/>
Anderson had no affiliation with any STARS member at all, and that's what he wanted.<br/>
Of course, he didn't expect to be right about them being a bunch of looneys, and felt relieved when he found out they all just vanished.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Yeah... it was a short-lived relief... now look what we have to deal with because of those idiots' ineptitude.</em><br/>
<br/>
Just as expected, STARS's intervention didn't solve nor decreased the ever-increasing number of murders:<br/>
The forest claimed more and more victims, not to mention all the attempts of robberies in the surrounding dwellings, which forced the PD to ban the entrance to the mountain paths and woods and to apply a curfew for those living at the outskirt of that zone alongside with increasing night patrols.<br/>
It didn't take much for Chuck himself to be forced to work overdue like that.<br/>
The cop grinded his teeth:<br/>
Just thinking about being there while his colleagues were enjoying a peaceful time at the station, right at the center of <em>Ennerdale Street</em>, filled him with an unbearable rage.<br/>
<br/>
<em>This rain isn't helping at all, and now I gotta deal with this damn flu as well!</em><br/>
<br/>
In fact, due to the never-ending bad weather of those last days, many sewer workers were forced to work day and night to prevent it to be clogged by the huge amount of rainfall.<br/>
On the top of that, such workers recently started being stricken by sudden flu and uncontrollable fits of rage.<br/>
Officer Anderson smiled with a slight grimace as he slipped inside his police car.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I would have those fits myself were I forced to work surrounded by shit all day...</em><br/>
<br/>
Those stricken by that small epidemic were put into the Raccon Hospital's care, just a block away from Chuck's position, and them getting more frequent gave him an extra reason to call it a night.<br/>
Or just check every alley in the area as the rain drenched his police uniform.<br/>
<br/>
<em>The fuck... and it's getting cold too... is the temperature dropping faster than</em><br/>
<em>expected or is it because of my cold?</em><br/>
<br/>
The stream of his thoughts was interrupted when he was alerted by a dull banging by someone on the other side of the road.<br/>
Facing that direction, he saw something in one of the alleys...<br/>
He then mentally told the cause of that noise to screw themselves when he saw a man on the other side of the road, slowly walking under the rain.<br/>
The idiot probably collided his leg with a trashcan and was sneaking away so he didn't have to fix the mess he caused.<br/>
The thing was that the rain, as thick and hard as it was, prevented him from clearly seeing the guy.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Bah, he's gonna be your run-of-the-mill petty drunkard. Besides, if I had a dollar bill for every single dumbass who decides to get sick and blast their guts, I'd have my pockets lined with tips.</em><br/>
<br/>
Suddently, the car radio startert screeching:<br/>
Someone at the Station was communicating with the cars on duty.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="u">"Attention, all officers!<br/>
Something suspicious is happening at the <strong><em>Fox Street</em> workshop</strong>.<br/>
Neighbours are complaining about shouting and one of them claimed to hear gun fires.<br/>
Those in the area take action immediately. Over."</span><br/>
<br/>
Chuck didn't think about it at all:<br/>
Fox Street was on Raccoon City's southwestern area, just the other side of the town, and he was too tired to drive all the way there.<br/>
No one replied to that call right away, but after a few minutes, someone answered the transceiver:<br/>
<br/>
<span class="u">"Officer O'Connell here. I'm in the reported area. I'm on my way. Over."</span><br/>
<br/>
<em>That's our O'Connell.</em><br/>
<br/>
<strong>*THUD!*</strong><br/>
<br/>
"What the fuck-?!"<br/>
Chuck jolted from his seat for a moment:<br/>
Something just bumped on the right side of the car.<br/>
Looking around, the policeman saw a woman in the rain, standing still in front of the rearview mirror.<br/>
She wore some sort of tanktop and jeans shorts, Chuck could notice, but her not having an umbrella and standing in such a zone on her own was enough for him to open the side door and step out of the car and in the rain once more.<br/>
"Miss, what are you doing in this area instead of being home. Do you live around here?"<br/>
The girl gave no reply, although she walked around the car to reach officer Anderson...<br/>
But something was off in her movements:<br/>
She had a hard time walking, as if she were drunk.<br/>
Almost immediately, he looked for his flashlight in the car so he can see things in a clearer way.<br/>
"Miss, please go home immediately. The curfew rules are quite clear. Kiss Street isn't a safe area during nighttime."<br/>
He managed to grab the flashlight just in time for the girl to be right in front of him, a few feet away...<br/>
And watching closely, another thing tipped him off:<br/>
Her skin... looked like it dried up, and her clothes are stained by dirt.<br/>
<br/>
<em>That, and... My god, honey, you reek. Have you ever taken a shower in your life?</em><br/>
<br/>
"Are you listening, young lady? Did you drink too much or something?"<br/>
"Uuuugh..."<br/>
One single hoarse noise came out of her lips before she started walking towards the officer one again...<br/>
So Chuck turned his flashlight on again, his other hand on the holster on his side.<br/>
"Just what in the-?"<br/>
However, Anderson was unable to finish that sentence:<br/>
He was paralyzed with fear when, as he pointed his flashlight towards the girl, he noticed a deep-looking gash where the young woman's chest used to be.<br/>
Besides, her face was deformed and part of her left cheek was missing, exposing part of her skull for everyone to see.<br/>
Immediately, the creature in front of Chuck tried to maul him, ready to grab him.<br/>
"Oh my god!"<br/>
Chuck started walking back, his flashlight falling off his hand due to the sudden touch of his mauler's dry, cold skin.<br/>
Suddenly, everything he went through those last months didn't feel so supernatural after witnessing such a thing.<br/>
<br/>
<em>What the fuck am I dealing with?! What the hell is going on?!</em><br/>
<br/>
Without a second thought, he took his gun from his holster, a <em>Beretta M92F</em>, and tried to point it at the creature he was facing, who stretched its arms onwards as it kept making guttural noises.<br/>
"Don't come any closer! Do you hear?!"<br/>
It gave no reply whatsoever, and when it stepped towards him again, Chuck shot it right in the chest.<br/>
The shockwave caused the attacker to step back, but it didn't fall.<br/>
"What... it can't be?! You're not real! You can't be rea-!"<br/>
Before he had a chance to end the sentence, something shoved him on the ground from behind.<br/>
He couldn't even turn around as he felt excruciating pain on his neckline:<br/>
it was the same man Chuck saw on the other side of the street earlier. He joined his attacker...<br/>
And was now devouring him.<br/>
"No... no! LET GO! LET GO OF ME!"<br/>
A second bite on his back tore part of his flesh in a heartbeat, and Chuck could only scream in pain.<br/>
An aftertaste of blood flowing from his mouth could be tasted as a disgusting stench - the stench of his torturers - gave him nausea, both causing him to lose the last bit of sanity he was left with.<br/>
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"<br/>
He couldn't even move, that bastard pinned him on the ground...<br/>
Officer Anderson saw the woman he just shot dash towards his face.<br/>
He tried to scream once more, but the falsely human creature bit him between mouth and nose, her hand clawing his nape and ripping his hair off.<br/>
With yet another bite, Chuck only had time to believe what he was experiencing was nothing more than a bad dream, right before his eyeballs became that revolting creature's grotesque meal...<br/>
Then there was nothing more he was able to think:<br/>
Those fiends tore his life to shreds.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an italian Resident Evil light novel's project started in early 2019.<br/>Our team already wrote it down completly in our native language, so now we wanted to translate this project in english.<br/>There are a lot of chapters and it will took us a long time to finish.<br/>Don't worry! We've created this story following perfectly the Raccoon City canon brought to us by the last two remakes and by the Outbreak series (Which was a key inspiration for this project).<br/>The main characters are five survivors and original characters, but they're all linked to canon characters (It will be clear once you start knowing about their past and lives).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span><strong>About half an hour earlier</strong><br/>
<br/>
The noise of the wall getting hit kept echoing and echoing from one of the flat complexes facing the corner on a Davies Street alley, so loud it could even be heard by some passers-by with or without an umbrella.<br/>
Inside a slightly disorganized apartment, portrayed by a rock tune as background music, the bedroom wall slightly bent under the knuckles of its owner: a young man with long, unkempt hair held in a bowl cut, wide bangs on his eyes and a visible mole next to his then full of rage green eyes; he wore a white, crumpled tanktop and some tight jeans, a fancy silver cross hanging from his neck.<br/>
He was barefoot, since the first thing he did once he was home was throwing his shoes against the entranceway wall, angry as he was.<br/>
He couldn't even eat despite being supper time:<br/>
All he did was slipping in the shower and hoping for annoyance to go its way...<br/>
However, instead of going away, it got worse and worse.<br/>
For the first time in his life, he was feeling mocked.<br/>
"Freaking bastard! Think you're gonna get away with this again?! No way!" He mumbled as he punched the wall over and over.<br/>
"Are you done?! People are trying to eat here, Vince! Keep it up and I'll call the cops!" A voice blasted on the other side of the wall.<br/>
The young man named Vince grinded his teeth:<br/>
On the other side of the wall lived the one he would have called just a pompous white collar worker, just because he was employed by Umbrella Corp....<br/>
And unfortunately for the rebellious youth in the flat, they were pretty much the city's law enforcers due to their economic influence.<br/>
"Fuck you, Norris! You're breaking my balls!" Vince refuted; "For starters, I pay my rent regularly!"<br/>
"Yeah, and you're going to pay quite the fine if you don't quit it now!"<br/>
After that, <em>Vince Archer</em> tried to contain his desire to break through the wall and beat his neighbour up, but the notion of a cop paying him a visit was enough to keep his instincts at bay.<br/>
Vince hadn't lived in Raccoon City for long.<br/>
When he was just seventeen, he decided to leave the monotonous life he had to put up with his 'dear' parents in Anchorage, Alaska, behind.<br/>
Not like mommy and daddy ever missed the one they claimed to be a degenerate, irresponsible, rebellious and stubborn offspring, but Vince had no reason whatsoever to inherit his father's job in some fishing-related industry.<br/>
He loved to travel, to feel free, to taste a warmer climate than Alaska's, so it didn't take long for him to adjust to life in Raccoon City.<br/>
It was almost perfect for someone like him, who hated the big American cities' traffic and the people living there.<br/>
Given his skills as a mechanic, he was quickly hired at the workshop at the end of Fox Street, supervised by his employer, Miles Turner himself.<br/>
Of course, his being rebellious made his life there a double-edged blade: he soon became infamous as a troublemaker to police and the locals, given his misunderstood love for dashing across the streets while riding his beloved Harley Davidson, that and his hanging around Robert Kendo's weapon store in Flower Street and nighttimes visits at Jack's Bar didn't make befriending the rest of the county easy.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Prolly, aside from some exceptions, many people would love me to get out of the town ASAP.</em><br/>
<br/>
As if it wasn't enough, after about one month since he was hired, that bastard Turner started taking advantage of the situation to cut his pay whenever he made the simplest mistake, even when off duty.<br/>
He called it disciplining him to show him how a workplace goes.<br/>
But Vince saw it just fine after he stalked him one night.<br/>
The asshole hanged out with whores at the drop of a hat, taking advantage of the money share he was supposed to get.<br/>
HE, not his pervert employer!<br/>
<br/>
<em>What kind of discipline is such a guy gonna teach me?! He's just a smartass! He's fucking with me, that's it!</em><br/>
<br/>
Before he went home that night, Turner dared hit a nerve around Vince:<br/>
When the young man went in his office to ask the raise he deserved since the last month, Miles didn't simply kick him out, but threatened him to lower his monthly pay even more if he dared assuming what he claimed to be 'unfounded accusations' ever again.<br/>
Appalled and enraged, Vince stood staring at the wall he punched over and over, taking deep breaths to calm himself down...<br/>
But his eyes went elsewhere:<br/>
He approached a cabinet that was locked, and slipped a key in to unlock it.<br/>
He opened it wide and took a deep sigh;<br/>
Within, there were some nice weapons his good pal Robert Kendo got him for a nice price, given his 'innate skills' with target practice.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Bless you for not turning your back to me, Robert.</em><br/>
<br/>
He grabbed one of the guns within, a Glock .17, looked at it one moment and, as a final approach, slipped an eighteen 9mm bullets magazine right in the gun's stock.<br/>
When he heard the last clicking sound, he put a shell in the barrel and turned the weapon's safety on.<br/>
The gun's material perception was so pleasant to make him smile:<br/>
Vince loved weapons, despite not being a psycho willing to slaughter once the chance presents, and his passion for guns drew the attentions from one of Robert Kendo's other friends:<br/>
A man in his late thirties with reddish hair and a shaggy beard.<br/>
He met that guy at the target practice a couple times, between July and August, and often ended up competing against him to see whoever had the top accuracy.<br/>
Vince could never beat him, that's why he respected such a man, but he hadn't shown his face since several weeks.<br/>
When the young man asked Robert why, he simply shrugged.<br/>
"That's Barry for you. On the top of that, he's a family man. Can't always focus on his hobby." He said.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Barry Burton... wonder if we'll meet again. We still have a last win to settle, be sure not to forget it.</em><br/>
<br/>
Mumbling something under his breath, Vince wore a gun holster around his chest and put the Glock in, takinf the other extra magazines, which he promptly hid in his pocket.<br/>
He then walked to the flat entranceway, turned the radio and the lighting off...<br/>
And wore a pair of black, fancy shoes and a biker-style black leather jacket and fingerless gloves, clothing he hardly ever walked around without.<br/>
He quickly walked out of the flat and, walking down the complex stairs, quickly stepped into the underground parking lot.<br/>
In a corner, a beautiful Harley Davidson motorbike was parked, eagerly waiting for her owner.<br/>
He leapt on it and started it up with a loud engine rumbling.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Meanwhile</strong><br/>
<br/>
The city's night lights weren't something she was used to see, and the rain pouring down that morning made the air outside the car windows even creepier than usual.<br/>
Were it the only problem she had, it would have gone smoothly, but the girl sitting next to the driver knew it wasn't the case.<br/>
While the veihcle, parked by a flat complex right in the middle of Ennerdale Street, on the city's eastern side, was enveloped by the down pour, the young woman fixed her long, copper-colored hair in a loose ponytail, all while fixing the sleeve for her white dress shirt, which was part of the Raccoon High School uniform.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Still can't believe it... I don't even want to believe it's happening, but I couldn't take it anymore.</em><br/>
<br/>
Once she was done fixing her hair, the girl placed a hand on her forehead, sighing heavily and telling herself it would have gone well:<br/>
SHE couldn't find her there so soon, and she would have had enough free time for herself.<br/>
"But how much time...?" she wondered; "How long can I stay away from that home...? That... life?"<br/>
Her eyes went to her tights, slightly revealed by the blackish short skirt, and shook her head over and over, almost dropping the slim pair of glasses she was wearing.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Stop it! Don't think about it! I just want to rest and don't think about anything.</em><br/>
<br/>
At least that's what she planned, until her classmate she asked to take her in didn't decide to invite her over to drink with those she claimed to be her 'friends'.<br/>
And friends was quite a nice word to them.<br/>
If not for him, however, she would have wandered around the street with old drunkards or some pervert who's into high school kids...<br/>
Or she could be unlucky enough to face one of the so-feared 'serial aggressors' who had been wandering around the Arklay Mountain Range for a few months.<br/>
The thought of becoming one of those corpses the Police found in parks or mountain paths made the girl gulp as she fixed her glasses with two fingers...<br/>
That's when the driver's door opened, and a handsome boy with short brown hair came in, all dressed up for a party.<br/>
"Yo, Meg! Sorry for being late, couldn't find the right jacket." The newcomer greeted her and waved his hand, using the other to start the car up.<br/>
The headlights lightened the road ahead, and before they could even talk, the young man was speeding up to the left, leaving the parking lot.<br/>
The gesture surprised the girl, Meg, who was still fastening her seat belts.<br/>
"Tyler! Watch out, yeesh!" She harped; "Do we want to get to your friends in pieces or something?!"<br/>
The boy, <strong><em>Tyler Griffin</em></strong>, replied with an annoying grunt.<br/>
"What? Did that time arrive earlier this month?"<br/>
"Does it sound like a smart line? Just focus on driving!"<br/>
"My, my, miss Megan... you have zero sense of humor."<br/>
Megan puffed and looked out at the Ennerdale Street night scenery, with all of its streetlights...<br/>
Something she could have never experience in her age.<br/>
"Still thinking about our douchy teach?" Tyler suddenly asked, his driving speed moderate to make that 'grumpy passenger' less paranoid.<br/>
"No..."<br/>
"Man she ticks me off... I mean, I'm cool with you giving me straight Fs, but stop remarking everything wrong about me!"<br/>
"That's how she is..." Meg mumbled, her cheek rested on her hand.<br/>
"Yep... but let's not talk about it, let's have fun! We're drinking tonight!" Tyler replied energetically as he turned to Fisson Street...<br/>
Until he was forced to make an abrupt braking after noticing a flash a few inches from the car's front<br/>
A motorbike to downtown suddenly popped in front of him, and didn't seem like planning to brake.<br/>
"Wh... you dunce! Sunnova-!"<br/>
"Tyler, language." Meg scolte him as she fixed her glasses due to the abrupt braking.<br/>
"Don't 'language' me! He was about to scratch my baby!"<br/>
Meg made a slight pout.<br/>
"Just be grateful we're fine and drive, rather than worry about the car! What if we accidentally hit them and caused them to fall?!"<br/>
"Tough luck. I could get off and finish them off not to pay any extra medical bill!"<br/>
After that, Tyler resumed driving, still cussing against whoever passed on the bike, and he finally entered Jack Street, looking around to find a place where to park around there.<br/>
"The hell! Now let's go at Jack's so I can have a drink with the others!"<br/>
"Right... What if you get drunk? What about me? Do I have to drag you to the hospital to have your stomach pumped?" Meg asked, her arms crossed; "I just wanted to have a quiet night out."<br/>
"Look, Meg... don't be a pain in the ass, will you?" Tyler replied, a finger pointed at her; "And once we're in, leave Dick and the others alone. Keep your mouth shut and don't remark about them."<br/>
"If you do force me to drink anything, I'm leaving!" she replied; "I don't want nasty surprises tomorrow, like waking up naked in an unknown bed."<br/>
"Tell me the truth... you don't trust them do you?"<br/>
"Not one bit. I hope they can keep their hands to themselves."<br/>
Tyler made a funny angry noise and jumped on the seat.<br/>
"You sure are obsessed with raping! We are not all horny pigs."<br/>
"I know you're not, but I don't know THEM." Meg replied as she pointed to a free space where to park their car.<br/>
When the middle lights turned off with the engine, the girl unfastened the seat belt with a dull clicking sound, her left hand going to the car's untidy backside, looking for an umbrella.<br/>
It was raining like crazy, and she didn't want her dress shirt to get wet alongside with the rest of her uniform:<br/>
She would have become a peeper magnet, not to mention risking to get an accident of sorts.<br/>
"Meg..."<br/>
Tyler called her for a second, this time in a meeker way, and she turned around to face him.<br/>
"What...?"<br/>
"Look... I'm doing this so you won't think about the mess your life was so far. I'm trying to make you have fun. Just cooperate a bit, I'm not asking much... and if you're unwell, I'll take you back to the flat, okay?"<br/>
The girl, <strong><em>Megan Nash</em></strong>, lowered her gaze for a second, her lips shut...<br/>
Just to slowly nod to him.<br/>
"Sorry, Tyler..."<br/>
"Don't be! C'mon, let's go and don't think!"<br/>
With those words, the young man opened the car door, Meg doing the same, ready to enter in Raccoon City's infamous night world.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>It didn't take long for Vince to reach his destination:<br/>The garage in the corner between Fox Street and Ennerdale Street.<br/>Despite it being late, he noticed the shop's lights to still be on:<br/>Either someone forgot to turn the power off before leaving...<br/><br/><em>Or someone's inside, either all by himself or in good company.</em><br/><br/>Vince turned his bike off by the side road to the city Police Station and quietly started walking on the pavement towards the shop's entrance door.<br/>A huge truck was parked a short distance, just like a couple cars by the shutter, but aside from that, nothing was out of the ordinary.<br/>The only thing upsetting Vince, who was covering his head with a hand because of the downpour, was how there was no noise whatsoever in the streets.<br/>He didn't run into anyone else except for a car passing by Ennerdale street.<br/><br/><em>No wonder... even though it's almost 8 PM, most of people should be eating dinner by now. It's gonna be a piece of cake.</em><br/><br/>Vince quickly took shelter under the workshop's roof and went to the door, slowly peeking inside...<br/>And he heard it:<br/>Some kind of moaning of pleasure, alongside with squeaking, sexy cries and kinky remarks.<br/>He stiffened.<br/><br/><em>Old habits sure die hard. Right, Turner?</em><br/><br/>He slowly walked in, closing the door behind him, and took his Glock out, checking its heaviness with a hand.<br/>The garage was a long hall way with lots of cars being fixed, mechanical instruments left astray, gas tanks and oil tanks in a corner.<br/>Nothing strange at first sight...<br/>Yet, as he approached the other end of the room, he heard other similar cries to his right, inside the chief-mechanic's office.<br/>He ducked, heading towards the small room's door, and peeked through the keyhole.<br/>What he saw left him both dumfounded and annoyed:<br/>Inside, a bald strong man with a shaggy brown beard was... riding a nice mare with long blond hair and two massive knockers.<br/>They were stark naked and, judging by how they kept up, it seemed like fun that night was just getting started.<br/>"Piece of shit... that's what you're doing with part of my salary." Vince mumbled...<br/>Before knocking the door open with a kick, abruptly interrupting their affair.<br/>The woman shrieked as she interrupted her business, while the huge man turned to the noise's source, feeling surprise, terror and anger at the same time.<br/>"What the-?! Who the fuck is it?!"<br/>"Evening, Turner. I forgot something here, am I interrupting?" Vincent replied with a sassy, defying tone.<br/>While the young woman quickly covered herself with her own wrinkled clothes, Miles swiftly stood up, infuriated.<br/>"Archer! How dare you?! To think I pay you even too much for your job!"<br/>"Don't fucking kid me, Turner..." Vince replied, his finger pointed at the wench, who was hiding in a corner of the room not to be seen; "She holds a good chunk of my salary, and don't you say it isn't so. You're just a profiteering douchebag, that's what you are!"<br/>"How dare you, you sassy little brat!"<br/>Miles lunged at him despite being naked, to strike him down...<br/><br/><strong>*BANG!*</strong><br/><br/>Just to end up frozen on the stop by a gunshot...<br/>Then he noticed the Glock Vince was holding, aiming it a few inches from his face.<br/>"Don't you dare touch me, you vermin... pervert... freaking bastard."<br/>With every insult, Archer stepped forward, while Miles slowly stepped away from him...<br/>Until he touched his office desk after step four.<br/>The woman was busy screaming in terror, almost interrupting their scuffle...<br/>And Vince shot a second bullet to the corner, a few inches from where she was cowering.<br/>"Shut your trap! Or you're gonna use a straw for your BJs from now on."<br/>Despite whimpering in terror, the whore stopped screaming almost immediately, and that was enough for Vince to turn back to Turner.<br/>"Look, Vince... l-let's talk about it. We're both grown up men... I-I'll give you anything, just calm down!"<br/>"Heh... anything...?"<br/>Archer laughed heartily as soon as he heard it, his aim still set on Miles.<br/>"Oh, my god... are you even listening to yourself? You acted like the big boss this morning, and now you're licking my boots like this?! You're scared shitless of dying, ain't you?"<br/>"Archer, don't you do what I'm thinking! Y-You know the Police will hunt you down if you do!" Miles mumbled back, his hands in front of himself, hoping he could persuade his by then former employee from making any action that could escalate things.<br/>"I'm really wondering if I should instead... not kill you, but shoot your crotch off, right now, so you won't get to use my money for your dirty kinks." Vince replied, his gun targeting turner's exposed groin; "I'll prolly do the world a favor."<br/>"My god, no! Not that!"<br/>The gun turned back to Miles' forehead.<br/>"So start handing me over everything you owed me these last months! Now!"<br/>"Even if I did... what do YOU think you're gonna do?! Bail out of here?! You'll be a wanted man all over the States, you stupid kid!" Turner replied arrogantly, despite being terrified by the prospect of a hole in his forehead.<br/>Suddenly, the whore tried running to the garage exit, hoping she could get away with it.<br/>"No, you don't! You dirty slut!" Vince cried, before pulling his trigger...<br/>And shooting at her feet to scare her.<br/>She shrieked and lied on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes, accompanied by muffled sobbing.<br/>"Oh god... oh god... oh god!"<br/>However, the garage door suddenly opened...<br/>And Vince saw a police officer barging in.<br/>A pretty tall and well built woman, her short hair being bright red; she wore a pair of glasses, and what mostly met the eye was her heterochromia:<br/>She had a green eye and a gray eye.<br/>"Raccoon Police Department! Freeze!" The newcomer ordered as she pointed the weapon she was issued:<br/>A strange model Vince didn't recognize at first sight.<br/>It looked like a modified Beretta M92F model, but its width and barrel were far too different for a light calibre like 9mm.<br/>"Figures... Goddamn police comes when I don't need it." The former mechanic grumbled, his gun targeting the young policewoman; "And she's hot to boot."<br/>"T-There, good job, officer! Lock him in!" Miles cried with a grin.<br/>"Sir, be quiet! I heard everything! You can always drop by the station and sue! Let ME handle this!" She replied, her voice dry and focused...<br/>She then turned her gaze to Archer.<br/>"Well, what are we going to do? You're in no condition to act freely."<br/>"Can I sue a loanshark boss for exploiting his employees?!" Vince then asked, his thumb pointed at Miles; "'Cause this asshole decided to give my salary to bitches."<br/>"Do you hold any evidence?"<br/>"You could ask the lady on the ground how much he offered to her and compare it with my salary... should be about the same sum." Archer remarked, as he lowered his gun and walked to the police officer, unafraid.<br/>The young policewoman turned to the whore.<br/>"... Young lady, how much did this place's owner offer to you? You have nothing to fear."<br/>"E...Eight hundred dollars... for a private, complete service..." she mumbled back, still trying to cover herself up with her arms, since she was almost completely naked.<br/>"Well, those should have been my monthly eight hundred bucks. I live with this job!" Vince replied.<br/>"Let me correct you! You USED TO LIVE with it! Because you're fired!" Miles cried.<br/>"Eight hundred?! That's a steal for a night! Now let's settle this once and for all!" The young policewoman said, trying hard to calm everyone down.<br/>"Are you serious?!" Miles replied; "I was just attacked and threatened with a gun by an infamous criminal! You should arrest him on the spot!"<br/>"With due time... anyway, Mr. Turner, get dressed and give me your ID, please... I'll see you in a courtroom tomorrow!<br/>As for Mr. Archer, you're coming with me in custody for aggression." The policewoman replied without getting upset, thus letting the whore go.<br/>The stripper took what was hers and ran off.<br/>"Argh, to hell with it... I was tired of working for this idiot anyway." Vinced grumbled.<br/>Noticing how the officer was still aiming her issued gun at him, he took a heavy sigh.<br/>"Do I really have to reach for the sky and drop my Glock?"<br/>"If you think you're going to beat my gun with your toy... just drop it and don't play smart. I'm quite apt in hand-to-hand combat too, you know?"<br/>Without further ado, she showed a pair of handcuffs to him.<br/>"The fuck... Just promise you're not throwing it away, will ya? I paid a pretty penny for it." Vince asked as he slightly raised his hands.<br/>"Don't worry... I'll save it for you until you get out, OK?" she smiled back, as she handcuffed him.<br/>"I should do it at your back, usually... but I want to trust you" the policewoman said back as she took the Glock from Vince...<br/>And dragged the by now ex-mechanic out of the garage.<br/>Before going out, however, she turned to Miles and gave him the finger.<br/>"Try and be on time tomorrow, will you!"<br/>"Get out of my garage!" he cried in a fit of rage...<br/>And then noticed the whore ran away, which made him even angrier, so much he looked like a steaming teapot.<br/>"Is your former boss always so nice?" The young woman asked Archer as they walked to her police car.<br/>"He's usually minding his own business. The right word here would be envious." Vince replied, mostly annoyed by the downpour outside.<br/>"Yeah, I can see it... C'mon, hop in! I'll take you for a ride!" the policewoman shouted in a more easygoing manner compared to earlier.<br/>"Geez... I really don't wanna go to the Station. And leaving my bike here pisses me off even more..." Archer grumbled as he sat next to the driver, his hands still cuffed.<br/>"Well, should have been thinking twice before pulling such a mess!" She scolded him as she sat on the driver's seat; "By the way, what's your name?<br/>All I could figure out is your last name, Archer... what's your first name?"<br/>"Vince Archer... and by what you just said, I can deduce you're a greenhorn." He answered as he sat more comfortable; "I'm pretty infamous among police officers... Minor charges and such."<br/>The young woman chuckled, turned her car on and activated the windshield wipers.<br/>"<strong><em>Elizabeth O'Connell</em></strong>... just call me Liz, nice to meet you! I just started working, but I'm trying to do my best already..." she remarked...<br/>Then, she took the car's transceiver in her hand.<br/>"Station, this is O'Connell... I solved the Fox Street workshop issue. A simple money altercation, no casualties. Over..."<br/>She waited a few seconds for a confirm by the Police Department communication center...<br/>But no one answered back.<br/>"What is it? One of these parties?" Vince asked as he noticed it himself; "Is it Irons' birthday and they gave him a slut in a cake as a present?"<br/>Liz was astonished by that remark.<br/>"You can't stand the douche himself, huh? Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one on the planet... I'll try again later, maybe the one in charge was in the bathroom."<br/>"Say... why don't we get something to drink? At least I can thank you for not blaming it all on me." The mechanic asked as the car dashed across the then barren Fox Street.<br/>"So you want to grant your final wish in my company while we get something together? Where would you even go?" O'Connel asked, her eyes glancing at the younf man with a smile.<br/>"Maybe at my place?" he asked...<br/>Before he noticed Liz moving his hand to her gun and shaking her head.<br/><br/><em>Looks like she's not fond to womanizing jokes...</em><br/><br/>"Okay, bad idea... then, do you know Jack's Bar?"<br/>Liz nodded.<br/>"Of course. I went there sometimes to keep a colleague some company... he's such a funny guy! Not my favorite place, but I should reward you for being so cooperative."</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jack's Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>The police car didn’t turn to go right into Ennerdale Street, Raccoon City’s highway you could take to go to the RPD station, but headed across Fox Street, moving beyond the blocks Vince used to live in.<br/>Said bar was in the street with the same name, Jack’s Street, by then half-closed because of recent works on a new flat complex.<br/>With the neverending rain noise outside and the flashing lights coming from one of the livelier places to spend your evening in, Liz stopped the car a couple feet further from their destination:<br/>an old-fashioned diner and bar with a long stained window on the side and an entrance door to the left.<br/>From outside, one could already hear lively voices from the bar patrons getting wasted with drinks and idle chatter.<br/>The two of them opened the door:<br/>There sure were more people than expected who, hearing the door opening, briefly faced them out of curiosity...<br/>Then went back to their own business.<br/>A young girl in her early twenties approached them, a tray in her hand:<br/>Sweet face, blond hair tied into a ponytail, blue vest with a bowtie and a dark skirt.<br/>“Welcome!” she said with the warmest of smiles.<br/>"Hi, Cindy." Vince greeted with half a smile; "Is there room for an extra two?"<br/>The blonde girl took a while to recognize him...<br/>Then she greeted him cheerfully.<br/>"Hi, Vince! Sure! There’s a table by that bunch of kids, if you want! Otherwise, you’ll have to wait some more minutes!"<br/>"That place’s good too, thanks a lot..." Liz politely replied, showing a warm smile to the waitress.<br/>“Come in, then!”<br/>The waitress was about to take the mechanic’s hand, just to remember she was still on her clock, which required her to act professionally, especially since she was catching attention from someone who stared young Archer with a mean look, as to say: “What, are you coming onto MY Cindy?!”<br/>The two of them didn’t notice, since the waitress, <em><strong>Cindy Lennox</strong></em>, was quite loved and contended by a good chunk of the bar’s male patrons (Not to mention a likely reason why they had so many customers).<br/>Once they sat to the table, Vince thanked Cindy for being so nice and she smiled back at him.<br/>"Once you made up your mind, just holler! I’ll come as soon as I can!"<br/>"Thanks, Cindy. You’re an angel..." Vince replied, putting himself in a more comfortable, cross-legged position.<br/>Once Cindy walked away from Vince to resume her service, patrons resumed their drinking, TV-watching or chattering activities.<br/>"Such tension..." the mechanic mumbled, keeping an eye on things around him:<br/>The bar was a simple, pretty wide square room, with a counter in the middle for bar service and a kitchen for hot meals.<br/>On one side, separated by a pillar, there were the two restrooms and a door to the upper floor, reserved to the staff.<br/>Tables and big wooden jugs were placed by the outer glass window, where groups of friends were chatting about nonsense.<br/>The bartender, a short, dark-haired young man in his late twenties named Will was serving drinks to a man who was leaning on the central counter with his arm:<br/>Unkept dark brown hair, blue eyes and a stub.<br/>He was wearing a dark blue police uniform, similar to the one Liz was wearing, with boots and tactical gloves.<br/>"There... see that funny guy over there, Vince? That’s <em><strong>Kevin Ryman</strong></em>. I come here with him sometimes." Liz remarked with a chuckle as she read the menu.<br/>"Him?" Vince asked, his finger pointed at said policeman, who was drinking his alcohol heartily.<br/>"Yep, him! Don’t worry, He’s a good coworker!" she replied.<br/>"Yo Cindy! Can you come here for a sec?"<br/>Said cop, Kevin, lifted his hand to call Cindy, a silly smile across his face.<br/>The blonde waitress came to him and he asked what he wanted with her usual politeness.<br/>"Would you smile at me?" The RPD officer jockey, his chin resting on a hand.<br/>"Oh you!" she cried as she chuckled cheerfully.<br/>“Are you two done cooing? You’re so annoying!” a blonde woman with a stylish red outfit mumbled behind them as she fixed her makeup with a pocket mirror.<br/>She was sitting by the window, and a laptop was resting on her round table.<br/>Judging by her clothes, she looked like some sort of horror movie-ish nosy reporter.<br/>"Well, we didn’t want to break your concentration!” the cop replied cheerfully, trying not to offend the woman in any way.<br/>“You’d better not. I’m sure you have time to mess around, but *I* have a very important piece to check!” The red-dressed woman brazenly replied.<br/>"Yeesh, isn’t she sour..." the man in uniform grumbled before drinking the glass in a gulp.<br/>Liz then explained Vince that finding such peculiar patrons at that time of the day wasn’t a strange occurrence, and she pretty much met them all during her outings.<br/>"For instance... that stylish woman over there is a reporter... <em><strong>Alyssa Ashcroft</strong></em>, from <em>Raccoon Press</em>. Believe me, just having a hair out of place on her head is enough to make her go berserk... she’s obsessed by her looks."<br/>"Well duh..." Vince grumbled...<br/>Then he noticed a noisy bunch of high schoolers who kept laughing and drinking as if there was no tomorrow.<br/>He seemed to notice how the only girl in the bunch, a blond-haired slim girl wearing glasses and a Raccoon High School uniform, wasn’t the only one not to join the little party, and preferred sitting on a stool by the counter.<br/>"Hey, Meg! You sure you don’t want something to drink? C’mon, if you’re broke, it’s on me!" One of the kids called her, a guy who looked like your stereotypical jock, down to his favorite team’s T-shirt:<br/>The Raccoon Sharks local rugby team.<br/>The girl shook her head.<br/>"No, Tyler... I don’t feel like drinking." She replied, a hand through her head as she then fixed her glasses.<br/>"C’mon, don’t be like that..." Tyler joyfully answered, a hand on her shoulder.<br/>"Hey, bro, forget her!" another kid beckoned, a slim guy with a bald head and a lot of piercings; "You know how she is, a complete weirdo! A goody-two-shoes nerd!"<br/>She didn’t answer the unpleasant remark, and kept being farther from the rest.<br/><br/><br/>"I hope she’s here by her own will..." Elizabeth remarked as she noticed the scene.<br/>"Don’t think so... look at her." Vince answered; "She’s still wearing a school uniform... didn’t she go home yet? Didn’t their parents give the kids a curfew?"<br/>"They did! After the latest events surrounding those people who turned out dead in the Arklat mountains woods, we’re holding harsher controls... that’s why I’m keeping an eye on her.<br/>I’m still on duty until tomorrow morning." O'Connell quietly replied, and then called Cindy to order.<br/>At the same time, a special news broadcast started on the TV on one of the bar’s upper corners.<br/>The newscaster, a man with short, well kept brown hair and a red smoking, called the general attention upon himself:<br/><br/><br/><span class="u">"We’re interrupting the broadcast due to bring you news of an outstanding riot which allegedly exploded a few minutes ago during the match between the Raccoon Sharks, our home team, and the Ord Count Thunders.</span><br/><span class="u">Allegedly, the match was interrupted because of one of the supporters causing a huge riot.</span><br/><span class="u">The number of casualty is still unclear, but many police cars are stationed in front of the stadium to quell the riot even now."</span><br/><br/><br/>The kid named Tyler, just like other peers of his, started heckling the TV because of that predicament.<br/>"I’m sure those assholes who cheer for the Thunders are behind this! They start crying bloody murder whenever their precious team starts losing! Lame!" The jock annoyingly spat and then dropped on the chair.<br/>"Bah, this was enough to make the whole night go to shit." The guy with all those piercings added.<br/>"You can say that again, Dick." Tyler mumbled; "I swear, this is all so ludicrous! I need some pick-me-up."<br/>"Screw this!" The pincushion, <em><strong>Dick</strong></em>, cried...<br/>Then turned around looking for Cindy:<br/>"Yo, blondie! Give us four big beers!"<br/>"Uh, I’m taking an order right now. I’m coming right up!" the waitress answered as she jogged down what Vince and Liz asked.<br/>"Aw, the biker guy can wait! And we’re paying more anyway, so hurry up, you freaking airhead!" The shout came from a third kid, who was bulkier and with quite an unkempt stub.<br/>Meg covered her eyes, embarrassed, and pretended she didn’t know them.<br/>As he heard the word biker, Vince slowly turned towards him, a weird grin on his face.<br/>"You little...!"<br/>"Hey! Let’s all calm down!" Liz cried as she tried to bring order back.<br/>Even the landlord, <em><strong>Jack</strong></em>, as he heard that commotion, was ready to take out his trustworthy gun from the holster to stop whatever fight was about to explode.<br/>The man, a chubby middle-aged man with brown hair, was standing behind the counter and looked at them sternly, one hand on his gun holster...<br/>Until he noticed Kevin lifting a hand to tell him not to do what he was thinking.<br/>After that, with his usual shit-eating grin, he walked to the table Liz and Vince were sitting at.<br/>"Easy, easy, everyone. Wouldn’t want to break that cutie pie Cindy’s heart, would you? She’s the one who’s gonna clean up the mess later, that would be pretty immature from you."<br/>"Shit, just what we needed, the copsters!" Tyler grumbled under his teeth...<br/>Then gestured the rest of the bunch it was about time to go.<br/>"You’re free to stay! But let’s avoid any pointless argument which could lead to scuffles and unpleasant consequences!" Liz remarked, her voice filled with authority.<br/>"Besides, you’re messing with my work here..." The blonde woman in red, Alyssa, annoyingly added, Alyssa.<br/>"Alright... ladies first!" Dick cried sarcastically.<br/>"Insulting an officer on her clock... marked." Liz remarked with the same sarcasm.<br/>That’s when the girl by the counter, Meg, got off her stool and walked away from there, towards the restroom.<br/>That scene seemed to have her quite annoyed.<br/>“Oooh, c’mon, Meg! We were messing around! Come back here!” Tyler called as he ran after her.<br/>The other three friends sneered and Dick made a whip smacking noise with his mouth as to say his friend was submissive with his girlfriend.<br/>Cindy took a slight sigh of relief...<br/>Then turned to face Liz again.<br/>"Don’t worry, officer! We have fresh milk! It’s a weird demand… but we can oblige you… and a double cheeseburger!"<br/>"So much for dieting." Vince remarked...<br/>Then he noticed how Kevin sat at their own table, next to Liz.<br/>"So, officer O'Connell... got yourself a partner?" he sarcastically asked.<br/>"Hi, Kev… let’s say I’m doing a final favor before he’s locked in a jail, since he behaved." She replied with a smile.<br/>"Jail, you say? "<br/>The policeman inched closer to the mechanic and carefully studied him.<br/>"Say, you wouldn’t happen to be the guy who made that mess in the Fox Street garage, would you? "<br/>"It was a matter of pride, OK?" Vince answered back; "What else did you expert? Fucking Willis?"<br/>"No way! I thought it was someone more on the sturdy side!" Kevin uttered with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood.<br/>"I ain’t touching you because I don’t want any more trouble today." The mechanic puffed.<br/>"By the way… you’re supposed to be on duty! What are you doing here?" Liz asked her coworker, her eyes piercing at him.<br/>“Meh, being locked witnessing a sausage fest in the station as it rains outside was depressing the shit out of me! It’s disheartening!<br/>So I got out with the excuse of ‘patrolling’!” He replied, pleased by how smart he was in that instance.<br/>"Well I’m going straight to the station once I’m done with dinner." Vince mumbled; "Go ahead and judge how lucky we both are."<br/>The joke caused the three of them to laugh...<br/>Until a shrieking from Cindy, followed by the noise of glass shattering, turned their attention somewhere else:<br/>The waitress was standing by the counter, looking at the floor with a hand on her mouth.<br/>"Yo, Cindy. You alright?" her coworker and friend, Will, asked from behind the counter.<br/>She slowly nodded, still half-shaken.<br/>"A rat... there’s a rat in the bar."<br/>“Gross! When did you last clean this hole?” Alyssa quietly complained.<br/>Kevin got the chance by the horns and walked to the waitress.<br/>“Have you seen where it went?”<br/>Cindy pointed to the right.<br/>"Toward the restrooms... oh my, it was huge!"<br/>"Boss. Maybe we should call pest control, tomorrow." Will suggested to the manager.<br/>Dick had a big gulp of beer and sneered.<br/>“And here comes Megan crying and running outta the restroom in three, two, one...!”<br/>A shriek came from the women’s room and soon after, the door open widely.<br/>Meg rushed outside, her back leaning on the pillar dividing the restrooms from the rest of the bar.<br/>Her eyes were widened in terror and two huge tears were rolling down her face.<br/>Noticing it, Tyler stopped laughing and went to comfort her, unlike his other two friends who kept laughing at the girl and her reaction.<br/>"Yo, Meg! It’s OK! It’s just a rat!" Tyler quietly reassured her.<br/>"Hah! That gets the cake!" Dick yelled as he leaned on his friend, a fat-bellied teenager...<br/>Suddenly, the bar door slowly opened.<br/>A man in his forties with long, dirty dark hair, so unkempt they covered his eyes and a horrible-looking beard.<br/>He slowly shuffled inside, as if he were drunk, and didn’t even bothered to close the door, which slammed on the closest wall, despite the rain noise was strong enough to cover its sound.<br/>The man wore a dirty racket and ragged jeans, his eyes fixed on the floor.<br/>Che closest to the tables, the guy named Dick, smelled something do bad it was unbearable, similar to moldy, rotten meat.<br/>“PEW! What gutter did you jump out?! Take a fucking shower, will you?!” the boy cockingly cried.<br/>Although the insult came right next to him, the man didn’t even notice, and kept taking heavy, coarse breaths.<br/>"Who’s that guy...?" Vince asked disdainfully, his head hinting at the newcomer.<br/>"Hey! You there! Learn how to close the door!" The owner, Jack, yelled as he pounded his fist o the counter.<br/>Elizabeth, noticing the situation, stood up to walk to the strange man.<br/>Her coworker, Kevin Ryman, prevented her from getting closer with a hand, noticing how that shady guy who just barged in didn’t even bother to reply.<br/>Will approached him himself as Dick’s bunch walked to him, the young pincushion seeming especially annoyed by that man.<br/>"Hey, geezer! Did you hear me? You’re polluting the joint with your stench!"<br/>After that, without further ado, he pushed him by the shoulder.<br/>Once he did, the newcomer roared the way a sick beast does, showing Dick a face who was hardly human at all:<br/>His wrinkled face as blue as death, his eyes rolled back in his skull, his teeth all rotten.<br/>"Oh, Christ-!"<br/>The stranger silently embraced the kid in his clutches.<br/> <br/><strong>*CRUMP!*</strong><br/><br/><br/>And bit him right between his neck and his left shoulder, strongly enough to tear his flesh apart in one instant.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sudden attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>Dick could do nothing but screaming at the top of his lungs, struggling to escape the madman’s iron grip, but he kept biting him there twice… three times… four times, as blood gashed from both the open wound and the young man’s gaped mouth.<br/>
People within the bar looked petrified before such gruesome show, each with their own separate reaction:<br/>
Cindy dropped the tray as she screamed in terror; Vince, Kevin and Liz stepped backwards; Alyssa, surprised, leaned on the wall...<br/>
But Will, the bartender, moved, forcefully grabbed the man’s shoulders and yanked him back.<br/>
"Let him go! Are you nuts?! You’re gonna kill him!"<br/>
The character, however, suddenly let go of Dick, who slumped on the floor, blood splashing out of his neck...<br/>
And lunged on the bartender, fiercely biting his arm.<br/>
"Argh! You bastard!" Will cried as he tried shrugging him off, but he was being worse than a bloodhound:<br/>
He just wouldn’t let go.<br/>
Besides, he was amazingly powerful for a seemingly drunk man.<br/>
Dick, meanwhile, kept screaming in agony, his two other friends supporting him to stand.<br/>
Then suddenly, his screams died out and he stopped moving as well:<br/>
His mouth and eyes half-closed, his neck a bloody mess by then.<br/>
The bastard just killed him!<br/>
Kevin drew the gun from his uniform’s holster, aiming at the aggressor, who was still biting Will’s arm.<br/>
"OK, that’s enough! Let him go, NOW!"<br/>
"Isn’t this easier?!" Vince asked as he swiftly moved, grabbing one of the knives on the table...<br/>
And stabbing the back of the psycho’s head.<br/>
The strange man choked on his gasps and let out grotesque gurgling sounds as a bloody yet slimy liquid oozed out of his neck and mouth...<br/>
The he crumpled on the floor like a rag doll.<br/>
Will, positively shaken, his forehead sweating due to pain, clenched his teeth and leaned on one of the walls, slowly sitting on the floor as he held his bleeding arm.<br/>
"God... you killed him!" Alyssa cried, out of breath.<br/>
Meg was so scared she was on the verge of hyperventilating, so she loosened her uniform’s ribbon so she can get more hair as she took out irregular breaths.<br/>
"Well, at least I can add something to the report to lessen your sentence." Liz remarked as she checked the man Archer just killed, moving him with her boot.<br/>
The man’s corpse was turned around, showing a fiendish, toothless grin, not to mention a wrinkled, festering face and lifeless, bloodshot eyes.<br/>
"What’s gotten into him? He doesn’t even look… human." Alyssa remarked as she glimpsed the dead man.<br/>
He looked like he had been dead for a long time, not just because of how rotten his flesh looked, but also due to his horrible stench.<br/>
If it weren’t possible, calling him a bona-fide undead would have been apt.<br/>
"I thought these beings were just featured in horror flicks! Are we sure he just wasn’t on drugs?" Vince asked.<br/>
"I dunno, but there’s something worse going on here." Kevin replied while bending to check whether Dick was still alive with his two friends. "He bit a kid to death."<br/>
"Shit... shit... SHIT!" Tyler kept swearing, his eyes transfixed on his friend’s corpse as he held a vomiting Meg’s shoulders.<br/>
Cindy, on her hand, flung herself on her co-worker and friend Will, who was trying to take calm breaths so he could withstand the pain on his arm.<br/>
"Will... Will, hang in there!" Cindy shouted, helping her friend as she could; "Boss! The first aid kit!"<br/>
"It’s upstairs!" Jack, the manager, replied as he came out from behind the counter, a revolver in his hand:<br/>
A <em>Smith &amp; Wesson 29</em>, <em>.44 Magnum</em>.<br/>
"Fuck..." Vince mumbled...<br/>
Before glimpsing the still opened entrance door.<br/>
Then he widened his eyes for half second:<br/>
Cindy was so busy stabilizing Will she didn’t notice more people were approaching to enter, moving and moaning in a similar fashion to that demented man he just killed.<br/>
"Cindy, the door!"<br/>
With no second thought, Vince dove on it to close it and then lock it, so that no one could open it again.<br/>
Then, something started banging violently on the door, so violently to make a hellish ruckus, accompanied by background grunting and moaning.<br/>
"STAY AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS!" Liz shouted, noticing someone moving behind the glass.<br/>
"Wha-?"<br/>
Alyssa faced the window..<br/>
And jolted backwards when she saw another one of those psychos’ face sticking on it and gazing at her, as he repeatedly banged his hands on the glass, leaving bloody handprints on its surface.<br/>
"This isn’t happening! This is NOT happening!" one of the kids who came with Dick sobbed, a slim guy with a stub and sloppy clothes.<br/>
"Don’t just stand there!" Vince shouted as he blocked the door with his back to make sure it wasn’t knocked down; "Use something to make a barricade!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The most sound-minded, despite the situation, moved tables and chairs to try and block every single fissure those psychopaths could come in from.<br/>
By the door, Kevin started pushing the two jugs that were used as tables.<br/>
"Look out! There’s my work there!" Alyssa cried, taking the small laptop sitting on one of the casks.<br/>
"Look, if we don’t do something to stop those things, you’ll have to worry about more than your silly little story!" the policeman retorted.<br/>
"I doubt this will slow’em down for good… whatever they are." Vince commented...<br/>
Then, he noticed how Tyler’s group looked way too petrified to do anything at all.<br/>
"Yo, Jack!" Kevin shouted at the owner, who was putting a wooden plank in front of one of the windows; "What’s upstairs?! Can we get to the rooftop?"<br/>
"What are you talking about?! We’d be trapped anyway!" Alyssa scolded him.<br/>
"Still better than staying here..." Cindy commented after wrapping Will’s wound as good as she could with wet napkins, then trying to help him standing.<br/>
Jack moved at the same time, answering Kevin’s previous question:<br/>
"There’s the staff zone, the wine cellar and the staircase to the rooftop!"<br/>
"C’mon then! Everyone, get upstairs!" Liz cried.<br/>
Kevin, at the same time, ran straight to the bar’s backdoor, and tried opening it right away...<br/>
But it was locked.<br/>
"Who has this joint’s keys?"<br/>
"If you’re patient enough..." Jack answered back as he dug into his uniform’s pocket for the keys.<br/>
"Hurry! They’re getting impatient out there!" Alyssa yelled, her finger pointing to the barred windows, which were assaulted by other citizen-disguised monstrosities.<br/>
"I said hold on a sec-!"<br/>
"Oh my god, Dick!"<br/>
On the other side of the bar, Tyler and his other two friends saw something overwhelming:<br/>
Dick’s body resumed shaking, and the dead boy snapped his eyes open, looking around.<br/>
"Fuck, bro! We thought you were a goner!" the slim kid in the bunch, <em><strong>Sean</strong></em>, cried, as the larger kid offered to help him stand up.<br/>
Tyler’s heart felt relieved by his friend not being dead yet.<br/>
"Meg! See?! You’ll see, we’ll get to get out of here together!"<br/>
He faced Megan to cheer her up...<br/>
And saw an expression of sheer terror, eyes looking at his back.<br/>
Even Vince and Liz’s faces, the two of them not too far away, were filled with shock and terror:<br/>
Dick just lunged to bite the chubby young man’s face off...<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>*CRUNCH!*</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Part of his face was mercilessly ripped away.<br/>
He couldn’t even scream due to the shock and the crazy blood loss, and he pretty much died on the spot.<br/>
Facing such a horrifying, surreal scene, all Meg could do was shrieking, hands hard-pressed against her cheeks, as Tyler instinctively stepped in front of her to guard her.<br/>
It was like a waking nightmare:<br/>
They just saw a friend dying and coming back from the dead to kill another friend, two people they were just talking a few minutes earlier.<br/>
It was like one of those creepy living dead horror movies you saw at the theater and on TV taking shape in front of them.<br/>
Meg, as shocked as she was, could only wish for it to be a bad dream, and if one of those things bit her or devoured her into a bloody pulp, maybe she would have woken up at home, in her bed – and the prospect of being back didn’t sound so bad compared to the ordeal they were facing.<br/>
Dick faced her and Tyler, while Sean ran away hoarsely from there, moving towards the others.<br/>
"Meg... Meg, get up. Now. We have to go." Tyler stuttered as Dick slowly stood up to maul his closest meal:<br/>
The two of them.<br/>
“It’s a dream... a dream...” she repeated as she smiled nervously, her eyes wildly darting around, her body shaking madly.<br/>
Not knowing what else to do, Tyler slapped her back to her senses.<br/>
“Snap out of it! We’re dead if we stay here! We need to run!” He yelled, the monster taking over Dick’s body closer and closer.<br/>
In despair, Tyler shoved Meg away from what used to be Dick...<br/>
Right when the monster reached his back.<br/>
Tyler tried to escape before he could grab him...<br/>
But he couldn’t stop him from biting his hand.<br/>
“TYLER!” The girl shrieked, her fear evaporating, replaced by the urge to save the young man.<br/>
Painfully clenching his teeth, he shouted her to run once again, not to worry about him, he would have caught up with her later.<br/>
Vince rushed behind Meg, a broom in his hand...<br/>
He passed by the high school girl and violently hit Dick in the face, so that he let Tyler’s hand go.<br/>
The teenager fell on his knees and clenched his bleeding hand.<br/>
“Crap... SHIT!” he kept swearing, his injured limb creating crimson pools below.<br/>
"Oh my god, Tyler!" Megan cried, frightened.<br/>
"Shit... let’s try to be more careful!" Liz yelled.<br/>
Noticing how the monster looking like Dick was standing up in a slow, awkward fashion, his head still close to the floor, the policewoman decided to kick him right into the skull.<br/>
The impact between the floor and Liz’s boot mashed the boy’s head like a watermelon.<br/>
That grotesque scene caused the girl to cover her own eyes, and she was just about to puke due to terror and disgust.<br/>
"Come on, stand up!" Vince scolded her and grabbed her hand, while Cindy rushed to heal Tyler as good as she could; "Barricades won’t stop more of them from coming forever."<br/>
“Come on, now... it will be al right...” The waitress whispered with maternal care to young Tyler, who kept moaning and panting in a great deal of pain.<br/>
"Liz... where’s my gun?" Vince asked; "Still in the car?"<br/>
"Luckily not... I kept it in my pants side pocket, here!"<br/>
O’Connel took Vince’s Glock .17 out of a holster, and threw it right in his hands.<br/>
Vince grabbed it and shoved Megan away, forcing her where everyone else was going:<br/>
In the backdoor Jack managed to open with one of the keys he had on.<br/>
"Now what? Where to?!" Alyssa asked, trying to get her eyes used to that new area’s momentary darkness.<br/>
“We have no choice... we must go upstairs and get out from there... but...”<br/>
Cindy turned to the injured Will and Tyler:<br/>
They looked feverish, and it was clear their wounds were getting infected rapidly.<br/>
Vince was the last one to get through the bar door before closing it himself.<br/>
"We’ll take care of it as soon as we’ll be in a safer place." Kevin answered, a hand on the waitress’ shoulder as he smiled.<br/>
"Upstairs, then." Jack cried, pointing to a long staircase turning right halfway.<br/>
Compared to the bar, the staircase looked like it was recently renovated, pictures on the walls to decorate the scenery.<br/>
Only one light could be seen:<br/>
Moonlight coming in from the only window facing outside.<br/>
"Okay..."<br/>
Everyone started climbing up decisively, Cindy helping out a completely pale Will who was sweating madly.<br/>
Vince stepped by the window and glimpsed the outdoors...<br/>
However, the downpour prevented him to see anything clearly.<br/>
"Hey, man! Don’t stop." Sean, the slim guy, called out; "This ain’t the time to look at the scenery."<br/>
Archer annoyedly glanced at him.<br/>
"Don’t order me around, kid."<br/>
Meanwhile, Megan was helping Tyler walking up the stairs.<br/>
She was worried, since she never saw him in such a pain, his face pale and sweaty, his skin colder and colder.<br/>
"I’m sorry..." she whispered, heartbroken, as he supported his arm on her shoulder; "If I just went home without bothering you, maybe..."<br/>
"Don’t say that, Meg." Tyler replied as he kept walking and smiled, regardless of the pain he was enduring; "I know how your life has been so far. This is still better than going back there, c’mon..."<br/>
Liz, noticing the scene, started to feel concerned for the injured.<br/>
She walked closer to Kevin and whispered in his ear:<br/>
"You know what happened to their friend... get a round ready just in case."<br/>
“Hey... be more optimistic, will you... he might still...”<br/>
When the cop looked in her eyes, however, he realized how serious the matter was, no matter how bold he was trying to act.<br/>
"By the way... what’s with the people outside?" Alyssa asked as she climbed the stairs, her laptop held tight in her arms; "They all seem like they suddenly went berserk."<br/>
"I could answer, but I saw a dead person coming back to life and doing the same thing those psychos out there are trying to do by entering in the bar." Jack remarked as he led everyone to the top floor, revolver held in his hand.<br/>
Once the door at the end of the staircase opened, the owner gestured them all to pass through.<br/>
When Jack switched the power on, they wound up inside some kind of recreation room, two sofas and a TV in the left uppermost corner, a small room on the other side with some lockers marked by the employees’ names, and a table covered with paperwork and other junk next to it...<br/>
Not to mention an actual wooden shogun case on the other side, with a pump-action shotgun stored within.<br/>
"We’re safe here!" Cindy merrily exclaimed, as she had Will sit on a chair.<br/>
Even Tyler, once the door was locked, dropped sitting on the floor, moaning and panting because of his fever.<br/>
Meg called him over and over, fearing he could slip away too, and desperately called for Cindy.<br/>
"Oh goodness! He’s burning up! I’ll try and wet some hand towels!" Lennox cried.<br/>
He slowly opened his eyes and, with tired voice, called out Megan’s name, searching for the touch of her hand.<br/>
"I’m here, Tyler! Don’t worry!" she said, her voice cracking,<br/>
as she gripped his ever colder hand.<br/>
"I’m scared... Meg... did you see... what happened to everyone... it will happen to me too..."<br/>
"Don’t say that! Maybe it was just a coincidence! Hang in there!" she answered as she tried to comforting and sometimes apologizing to him.<br/>
"No... I don’t want that to happen to me... I don’t want to end up like those things..." he panted in agony...<br/>
Then looked at Liz and Kevin with weary eyes.<br/>
"We’ll grant your final wish." Liz calmly said as she slowly took out her personal gun and put the safety off.<br/>
"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?!" Sean yelled; "You’re gonna make noise! That’s gonna tip those things off about us being here!"<br/>
"You want to stay here forever?" the policewoman asked.<br/>
"Wait!" Meg shrieked; "You can’t do it... maybe he won’t end up like the others! He can recover! Can’t he?"<br/>
She looked at everyone, hoping for a positive response from them.<br/>
However, their expressions didn’t hint anything positive.<br/>
"Megan, is it? Now listen, you’ve seen how the others ended up yourself... there’s no use in hoping pointlessly." Liz answered back.<br/>
"You gotta be tough, girl. He needs it... you understand?" Kevin egged her on, his hands on her shoulders.<br/>
The girl started shedding many tears as she heard those words.<br/>
"This... isn’t right... you can’t..."<br/>
"Hey..."<br/>
Tyler turned to face Vince.<br/>
"You... helped me out earlier... can you do me one last favor?"<br/>
Archer nodded.<br/>
"What is it?"<br/>
"Take Megan in the next room... don’t let her watch..."<br/>
"I’m not leaving!" she insisted as her voice cracked; "I’m staying here with him, I won’t leave him! I can’t..."<br/>
She put a hand on her mouth and quietly sobbed.<br/>
"Please, take her away..."<br/>
Vince sighed.<br/>
"As you wish."<br/>
Without further ado, he took Megan’s arm and dragged her in the next room, where Jack, the owner, was the only one who entered a few minutes earlier.<br/>
She kept protesting and kicking, refusing to leave the young man in his final moments, her voice painfully calling out his name as she was forced to leave the room.<br/>
Once she was out of their sight, Elizabeth pointed her gun at Tyler’s forehead.<br/>
"This is a modified <em>Samurai Edge</em>, made to shoot <em>40mm </em>rounds, your agony will end in a handful of seconds, and you won’t turn into one of them."<br/>
The boy didn’t say a word:<br/>
He just let out a muffled moan...<br/>
Before losing consciousness and let his head fall limp on his shoulder.<br/>
Kevin gazed at the co-worker, as to ask her if she was OK with it.<br/>
"Hey-Hey! You serious?! You all nuts or something?!" Sean cried out loud, his hands in his hair as he turned pale.<br/>
"Pull yourself together, kid, your friend is about to become an undead, like the bartender Cindy’s nursing... I just want to reduce casualties!" Liz coldly answered.<br/>
Panicking, Sean rushed out of the room to head down below, screaming in a high-pitched, goofy voice in the process.<br/>
"That’s for the best..."<br/>
The policewoman then pulled the trigger all the way...<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>*BANG!*</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Shooting right at Tyler’s forehead.<br/>
The bullet’s shock made him roll on the floor immediately after, smearing the wall with a huge amount of blood.<br/>
It was lucky for the boy to be unconscious, since it allowed him to go in a relatively peaceful fashion.<br/>
"There’s something way messed up about this." Kevin mumbled, his eyes transfixed on Will, who was on the verge of losing consciousness himself due to the spasms.<br/>
"Will! WILL! Stay awake, Will! You’ll be alright!"<br/>
Cindy was trying her best to keep her wits and her smile, despite the situation being tragic, but has she pointlessly tried to help her dying co-worker, her head got empty from any kind of thought.<br/>
"Don’t give up... you can’t give up! Will... please... You... you can’t..."<br/>
The blond waitress’ voice cracked more and more before her smiled turned into sheer dejection.<br/>
Kevin stepped closer to comfort her and slowly pulled her away from her co-worker and friend.<br/>
"Let’s go to the next room, Cindy... This is no nice view." He urged her, yet not forcing her.<br/>
Alyssa clenched her teeth as she saw Liz walking towards the bartender to put him out of his misery, and followed Kevin and Cindy.<br/>
The last thing they heard as the door closed was the violent banging of gunfire echoing throughout the building.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, vote this chapter and the novel also on Wattpad. It would really help us out!<br/>Thank you for your support.<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/1011694783-resident-evil-unloved-english-chapter-4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Outbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>That room was Jack's personal study, all cluttered with various prizes on the shelves, books scattered everywhere, a wooden desk full of legal paperwork and pictures of various bottles on the wall.<br/>It was connected to an outside balcony, right where the owner was smoking a cigarette with a dull air on his face.<br/>The only audible noise, other than the rain, were screams, sirens, and a few frequent shots.<br/>"What a mess ..." Jack murmured, scratching his almost bald head and grumbling to himself, visibly annoyed; "It looks like the end of the world."<br/>Meg, not too far from there, was sitting on the floor in a fetal position, her hands covering her ears.<br/>Vince also took the opportunity to smoke a cigarette, staring at that apparently deserted and quiet side of the road.<br/>"Well... we have some time before those things can think we're here." he commented on her; "Anyone have a plan to avoid us from being devoured by a pair of weirdos from a Monroe movie?"<br/>“We are just normal people, and all the weapons in the world would not be enough to protect us from them. Look how many there are." retorted the owner, watching the streets crowded with undead limping and shuffling their feet through the streets.<br/>"I have worked in this bar for over twenty years, and never in my life thought I would see such a thing... one thing is certain; the only thing to do is try to leave the city. Raccoon City is no longer safe."<br/>"Surely the military will come to put this thorny situation in order ..." Kevin commented.<br/>The man exhaled a cloud of smoke, before turning to him.<br/>"Listen up, kid... if there is one thing I have learned the hard way with old age is that if you wait for the government to do something, then you might as well let it all go. I don't know how that's possible, but they always manage to screw everything up.<br/>We will be lucky if their 'sorting out this thorny situation', as you said ... will not be shooting everyone on sight, even those not infected ... if not erasing the city from the map. "<br/>"I wouldn't deny it either... anyway, since we'll be together for a while, I'd better introduce myself... Alyssa Ashcroft." the reporter commented directly.<br/>"I know you..." Vince commented in response; "You came once to ask for confidential information at the Fox Street workshop."<br/>Alyssa watched him for a while, before snapping her fingers.<br/>"You are the guy who worked there! What brought you into this hellish situation?"<br/>"I don't know, but I think a fortune." he answered; "It would have been worse not to have realized it at all, locked up in my apartment."<br/>"Actually, yes, you were lucky... but the policewoman? Is she a friend of yours?"<br/>"No... more like the one that should have arrested me." Vince answered; "She's cold-blooded and has a prickly tongue, I grant her that."<br/>"She has always been like this since she arrived at the station, we both had to go to S.T.A.R.S, but in the end I, because of my character, and she because of the field she covered, we remained mere policemen." Kevin commented in addition, as he shrugged with the typical smile on his face.<br/>"You are too cheerful." Alyssa answered, putting her hands on her hips with a slight grimace.<br/>"That's my character... now, what do we do?"<br/>"Well... we can stay here and wait for something to happen, or use the roof to get a chance to avoid our nice guests." Jack answered, finishing his cigarette.<br/>Their speech was interrupted by a cry of pure agony nearby...<br/>Exactly inside the structure.<br/>"That little shit must have found a surprise during his escape." Vince commented, taking the pistol from the holster he kept hidden under his leather jacket ...<br/>And running back inside to check out the staircase.<br/>Opening the door of the owner's office, Vince walked through a pool of blood that followed a straight line to a room on the side of the hall:<br/>Liz must have moved Will and Tyler's bodies so that no one could see them.<br/>Kicking the door that led to the staircase back to the bar, Vince found Sean at the base of it, surrounded by more of those psychos.<br/>He was already dead when those madmen, very slowly and painfully, were tearing the flesh away from his body, exposing his guts in plain sight.<br/>"As I thought... we're not safe here, either!" gasped Alyssa, who had followed him.<br/>Cursing, Vince went back into the room with the reporter and closed the door, also using the padlock.<br/>"They've blocked the only way out." he murmured; "All that remains is to reach the roof and pray."<br/>"And how do we get out of the roof, genius ?!" Alyssa took him back, only to send everything to hell by saying that she had to take care of everything by her own.<br/>"Or..."<br/>Vince turned at the shotgun case.<br/>"Well?" the reporter called after him. "What are you doing, are you falling asleep?"<br/>However, he ignored her and, approaching the big closet, fired a shot at the lock, causing the case to open.<br/>There was only one weapon inside:<br/>A double barrel Bernardelli shotgun.<br/>It fires .12 caliber rounds and was slow in reloading, but it was still better than advancing with only one pistol in front of a consistent number of...<br/><br/><br/><em>Fuck it, Vince! Say that! They are zombies! Living dead, what else could they be?!</em><br/><br/><br/>Vince picked up the shotgun, opening the barrels with a dull click of the shutter:<br/>It was empty, but luckily there were a few boxes full of .12 caliber shells casings in one corner of the rifle cabinet.<br/>Alyssa gasped.<br/>"Wait, wait... you don't want to... make your way through those hordes out there, do you?!"<br/>"There aren't that many down there. The shots will be enough to get us out of here." he replied, inserting two bullets into their respective barrels; "Maybe luck happens and the police arrive, who knows."<br/>"What if the noise upsets them and makes them come here? Have you thought about that, at least?" the woman took him back, not at all convinced by his plan; "We have to find another solution."<br/>"In this case, we need a higher point of view." Vince answered, pocketing a large handful of shells for the shotgun.<br/>Jack himself came out of his office and almost immediately noticed the mechanic messing around with the shotgun.<br/>"Hey, boy! That gun belongs to me! What are you going to do !?" he exclaimed, approaching with a nervous frown.<br/>"Use it to watch my back." Archer answered; "Did you think to leave it behind the display case?"<br/>"Look, that tool has a great sentimental value!" the bar owner replied dryly; "Don't think you'll get away with it easily if you break it down, are we clear?"<br/>"Got it."<br/>At the same time, a violent bang hit the door leading to the stairs of the bar ...<br/>And another one soon after.<br/>"Apparently, they don't want to wait for dessert." Kevin commented, positioning himself to prepare for the fire; "Boss, open the door to the next floor."<br/>"Okay! Get ready!" Jack exclaimed as he opened the said door.<br/>Meg froze for a second, staring at the trail of blood on the ground.<br/>Some of that blood had to be Tyler's one.<br/>She still couldn't understand what was happening in such a short time ...<br/>Until Vince pulled her out of there, pushing her towards the door just opened by the owner of the place.<br/>"There's no time left. Come on. You don't want to end up in the same way, do you?"<br/>At that moment, she reminded of Tyler's and the others' words of encouragement whenever she felt lost due to her family problems ...<br/>Those words of encouragement she didn't usually hear at home.<br/>Then... she saw the agonizing Tyler asking her to be strong with a faint smile.<br/>Though with tears in her eyes, the girl shook her head.<br/><br/><br/><em>I don't want to die... I have to get out of here. I'll survive until the end. For you and for the others.</em><br/><br/><br/>"Come on. Come with me." Cindy helped her, running up the stairs and holding her hand, followed by Kevin and Vince, as Liz closed the line.<br/>The sudden noise of the stairway door breaking down to the aggression of the undead accompanied the sound of their heartbeats.<br/>"Zombies who know where to hunt. I have yet to see this one." Vince murmured, holding the shotgun better.<br/>"They were once human... I wonder if any instincts similar to ours remained even after the transformation..." Kevin thought.<br/>"Yes, only one... the instinct to turn us into a banquet." Alyssa commented in addition, as she looked around.<br/>"Let's keep the pseudo-scientific thoughts once we find a safe zone." Liz retorted in a serious, focused tone.<br/><br/><br/>Climbing a second staircase, they quickly run throught the attic, used by Jack to store all the bottles of alchool for the bar, and straight to an iron door at the end of a U-shaped corridor.<br/>Once it was opened, they found themselves on the roof of the building.<br/>The sound of falling rain, screams and sirens came back to be heard more than ever, but less persistent than before:<br/>The adjacent buildings were perfectly visible, although the lights were apparently the only living thing.<br/>It was like witnessing the apocalypse, with flames rising from various parts of the city, conceived by cars that had violently collided with walls, gas stations and even other cars.<br/>And those creeps...<br/>Those monsters who kept trudging around as if they were lost in their trance, wandering in search of human flesh to devour.<br/>"The city is literally going to Hell." Vince simply commented, looking around.<br/>"And now how are we going to ask someone for help?" Alyssa asked; "We are isolated and hunted."<br/>Meg, who still continued to hear Tyler's encouragement, took a deep breath and began to carefully observe if she had seen any detail in the direction of the Police Station... as well as a clear area to pass through.<br/>It was then that an idea occurred to her:<br/>"The construction site!"<br/>"What?!" Alyssa asked.<br/>"The construction site is closed with huge walls... those monsters cannot pass throught. We can use it to reach safely the police patrols!"<br/>Kevin snapped his fingers.<br/>"Nice thought, kid! If it's closed, it won't be easy for them to pass!"<br/>The teenager became thoughtful.<br/>"No, but... the problem is to cover the way from here to the construction site... we will have to be careful to avoid those creatures..."<br/>"It will be two blocks in a straight line." Jack commented; "And maybe we can avoid the streets too, if we use the alleys."<br/>After that, he pointed to the metal fire escape that connected the roof with one of the side streets.<br/>"We have to take a risk and find out for ourselves." O'Connell commented.<br/>"Er... Agent O'Connel..." Meg called then shyly. "Well, please don't be suspicious, but do you think you have some weapons for me too? If necessary, I wish I could defend myself, instead of standing back and letting you do everything... it doesn't seem right."<br/>The policewoman began to check the pockets of her uniform until her eyes widened...<br/>Then, she takes out a survival knife.<br/>"I know it's not much, but unfortunately my rifle is locked in the car. I promise that, if we find better weapons, you can gladly switch it."<br/>"That's fine... thank you." the young woman answered with a nod of her head; "I can't keep crying forever... if I don't act now, it will be too late."<br/>Vince instead, sighing, offered his gun to the reporter, Alyssa.<br/>"Don't lose it. Do you know how to use a gun?"<br/>"A journalist must know how to defend herself. I've learned a trick or two to use against the bad guys. Madmen and beautiful women are not a very pleasant combo!"<br/>"Okay... everyone shoot only if necessary. Let's avoid making too much noise as we move." Kevin ordered, albeit smiling.<br/>"We know, don't be so much a teacher..." muttered Alyssa, with Cindy who advised everyone not to overdo it, even if she would do the best of her to heal their wounds.<br/>"Okay... down the ladder, one by one. The most skilled one with weapons, take the front and rear. Let's move fast and without second thoughts."<br/>With those words, Vince began to descend the metal ladder first, continuing to look down to keep an eye on the movements of the zombies.<br/>He was followed by Jack, while the rear was covered by the two policemen.<br/><br/><br/>One by one, with the help of the fire escape, they went down to the street.<br/>Once everyone got down on the street with the utmost caution, Jack gripped the revolver firmly in his hand and began walking forward with Vince down the alley, almost immediately avoiding entering the main streets, towards the <em>Jack Street</em> construction site.<br/>They were all filled with concern as they walked, fearing that one of them might see them and attack en masse.<br/>However, thanks to the noise of the rain and the darkness, it seemed that the zombies did not have a great visual or hearing ability. This combination worked well in covering their tracks.<br/>Sure, this made everyone worry about getting drenched from the rain, but pneumonia was a better prospect than a bite from one of those creeps.<br/>Within minutes, as they continue to move down the street, they found themselves in front of the construction site with a simple gate that was easy to climb over.<br/>"I hope the noise we'll make to go to the other side doesn't get him here ..." Cindy commented as she looked around.<br/>“They won't hear us. It rains too much. " Kevin reassured her, as he put a hand on the metal of the door. It was solid enough to hold up an attempt to climb.<br/>"Ladies first." Jack invited; "We'll take care of covering your back in the worst case."<br/>"If you allow, I'll go first, at least I'd lead the way."<br/>As she said those words, Liz nimbly climbed over the door.<br/>Once her feet were on the ground, she looked around ...<br/>Then she gestured with her fingers that the area was clear.<br/>"Come on, girl. Climb." Vince urged, helping Megan to climb over.<br/>At first, she wavered a little due to the height, but she felt heartened by the presence of Kevin and Liz, with the latter helping her to get down without hurting herself.<br/>"Look at my ass and I'll kill you ..." Alyssa murmured, climbing after the high school girl and threatening the three men with her eyes.<br/>The three boys ignored it, even when it was Cindy's turn.<br/>Vince and Jack concluded the climb, with Kevin last.<br/>The ground was muddy due to the rain, but nothing problematic ...<br/>Except for a stubborn Alyssa, who began to curse the idea internally.<br/>"Ugh... my brand shoes are ruined..."<br/>“Geez... after all, the clothes can be washed! Is it better to wash your shoes or lose your life? " Kevin asked, giggling.<br/>"That's not the point!"<br/>"Shh!"<br/>Vince silenced both of them with his index finger near his lips, hissing them to shut up.<br/>"I heard something ..."<br/>Liz also noticed that, and drawn the gun quickly, aiming at the source of the noise.<br/>From one of the corners, behind a nearby crane, one of the undead suddenly emerged.<br/>He must have been a worker of the construction site, given his clothing.<br/>As soon as he saw the group, the monster charged with a furious guttural cry.<br/>"Shit, they're here too!" Jack exclaimed through gritted teeth and, without thinking twice, fired a shot in the head of their attacker.<br/>Meg, who saw him fall near her, let out a cry and, in panic, sticked the blade of the knife into the undead's skull.<br/>The zombie stopped moving, but the girl tried to calm down with long breaths...<br/>Until she felt a hand on her shoulder.<br/>"Come on, let's go! He can't hurt anymore!" reassured the person in question, Kevin.<br/>At first, the girl wanted to cry to release the tension, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and decided to hold on to the end, without allowing herself the luxury of collapsing.<br/>"Hurry up and move on." Vince exclaimed ...<br/>When an echo of angry cries came closer and closer:<br/>From behind the gate which the group had just climbed over, a horde of undead was quickly gathering.<br/>They began to throw themselves on the fence to break through.<br/>"Run!" shouted Alyssa, who had already ran forward to shake them off.<br/>"God, how fast are they!" Cindy gasped, trying not to be left behind.<br/>The construction site took up a large part of Jack's Street, heading West, towards Eme's Street, and the site ended only a little further on.<br/>"Come on, move!" Vince ordered, looking back from time to time to see the conditions of the gate, assaulted by the zombies.<br/>The fence fell a few seconds later under their weight, and the undead had a clear way to pursue the fugitives.<br/>"Couldn't it last a few more seconds?" Liz commented sarcastically ...<br/>Before seeing the end of the building complex further ahead.<br/>"Door! The door!" Kevin exclaimed; "Salvation!"<br/>Too bad that the large wooden door that blocked the way to the exit remained closed, despite all the attempts to open it.<br/>"Shit ..." Vince murmured; "End of the line!"<br/>"We are trapped!" Kevin exclaimed; "Well, shit!"<br/>"I can open it, if you give me the time." Alyssa reassured, kneeling down near the lock; "Cover me until I'm done!"<br/>Vince didn't understand at the beginning...<br/>But he was stunned when he noticed the woman pulling a pair of lockpicks out of her pocket, then began picking the lock.<br/>"Look at her... I wonder where you have learned certain tricks." exclaimed the bartender, as he prepared himselft with the others to defend the area.<br/>"By now, the law has gone to the devil..." Liz commented, starting to shoot almost immediately at the incoming horde.<br/>The zombies moved at moderate speed, all attracted by the gunshots emitted by the group, and the growing number of infectious arriving almost made one think that resistance was completely useless.<br/>"Get away..."<br/>Vince pushed the bolt of his shotgun down, then aimed it at the mass of monsters ...<br/>Before firing, sending most of the zombies back with one shot.<br/>Not satisfied, Vince also fired the second shot, which pushed away another pair of walking bodies on the way.<br/>The bang was loud enough to take Kevin by surprise, who uttered a funny, frightened curse.<br/>"This is what I call an adrenaline rush after months of hell." commented the former mechanic, loading two new shells into the barrels.<br/>"Dealing with a boss like yours, I wouldn't have expected nothing less!" O'Connell exclaimed, as she fired the last few rounds on the magazine of her gun.<br/>"Come on, suckers! Fresh meat for everyone!" Jack cried sarcastically, shooting with his revolver; "And this is for the bar's bill!"<br/>Kevin hit a zombie again with flawless accuracy.<br/>Then he aimed again at another of them and pulled the trigger ...<br/>Just to hear a slight <strong>*click*</strong>.<br/>"Shit... I'm out!"<br/>"Don't you have any magazines behind?" Vince asked, sending more undead back with a second shot.<br/>"Do you think I'm made of magazines ?!" Kevin blurted out; "Did you see how many there are, yes?!"<br/>"A cop with no magazines on his back... I'm not surprised that Police has been missing out on so many murder cases." Archer commented ...<br/>Looking back for a second to see how Alyssa was doing.<br/>"Have you done?!"<br/>She didn't answer right away, until Vince heard a click from the lock itself.<br/>"Done! Let's go!"<br/>"Kevin! Always carry two magazines with you, next time!" Liz exclaimed.<br/>"I had an extra one with me and I used it! Are you happy?!" Kevin repeated, annoyed by the fact that he has been reproved.<br/>"Always one more is needed! The biggest problem, also, is that we have two pistols that use different calibers!"<br/>"Come on, don't make that grim face, it doesn't look good on you at all!" he tried to play down the cop, with Cindy turning sad, reproaching him for never taking anything seriously, and Alyssa twisting his arm.<br/>"Shit!"<br/>Jack stood a second behind, firing the last few rounds of the revolver to keep the nearest infected busy...<br/>But there were too many, and they were flocking towards them.<br/>"Brats, go ahead! I try to keep them busy as much as possible."<br/>Jack then notes a detail:<br/>There was a tank truck just ahead, and by the danger symbol on the back, it looked like it was full of ...<br/>"Look out!"<br/>Vince's call took Jack back in a flash ...<br/>Before something fell on him with the power of a truck.<br/>Jack tried to recover quickly, but he noticed that a zombie dressed as a construction worker had fallen on him, trying to bite him as hard as he could.<br/>"Oh my God! Jack!" Cindy exclaimed, terrified to see her boss in that situation.<br/>"Come on! We have to save him!" Meg snapped, holding her knife.<br/>"Stay back!" Jack exclaimed, blocking them from approaching; "If you do, you will only risk being surrounded!"<br/>He paused for a second from speaking as he still tried to stop the zombie's attacks, noticing how many were approaching at the same time.<br/>"The barrel! The tank truck is a container of gasoline! Burn these assholes!"<br/>“Hey, old man! What do you have in mind?! " Kevin called him, in the grip of a bad feeling.<br/>"I make myself useful for once in my life... come on, do-! GYAAAAAAARGH!"<br/>His heroic deed ended when the zombie above him won in the stall, biting him right on the neck.<br/>In shock, Jack felt his heart stop ...<br/>And the owner of the bar slumped to the ground with his arms outstretched, while other zombies joined in that macabre feast.<br/>"Shit...! Do you have something flammable!? We have to hurry!" Liz exclaimed to the others.<br/>Vince pulled a lighter from his pocket.<br/>"Let's lure them here and burn them!"<br/>Kevin stood still for a few seconds, staring at that horrifying scenario that just happened...<br/>Then, he too turns around and runs away, in the direction of the petrol tank.<br/>Those who were armed began to make noise, in order to lure the undead.<br/>"Yes, this way, brainless piles of meat ..." Alyssa murmured, while Vince turned the valve with all his strength to let the petrol flow out of the tank.<br/>Being a raised position, the liquid began to descend profusely towards where the undead were walking, or still eating Jack.<br/>"Let's give them what they want!" Megan exclaimed.<br/>Then, Vince launched the lighter right on the ground beneath, where the petrol was flowing.<br/>When the flames flared up there, the undead began to scream in a haunted and disjointed manner, flailing back and forth like damned from Hell.<br/>Some tried to get away, but they couldn't delay the inevitable incineration.<br/>"Uh, oh ..." Vince mumbled, noticing the flames going back to the gas can; "Backfire incoming!"<br/>The group fled to the exit of the construction site, fearing to be involved in a possible explosion.<br/>They ran away as fast as they could, without looking back...<br/>And only at the last minute, they avoid the explosion that enveloped that area.<br/>The shock wave tossed them a few meters away, straight in the middle of the road or in the immediate vicinity, outside the construction site.<br/>"Thanksgiving day came in advance, this year..." Kevin murmured, getting up calmly.<br/>Cindy got up very slowly and dusted off her bar waitress outfit, asking those present if they were all okay or injured.<br/>"I'm alive..." Alyssa answered muttering, while Megan was helped to get up by Vince.<br/>"Too much adrenaline rush to dispose of."<br/>"I'm still here." Liz commented as she was getting up smoothly.<br/>"Okay. We're all alive." muttered Agent Ryman ...<br/>Before hearing something coming:<br/>There were neither zombies, nor screams of terror ...<br/>That was...<br/>"Oh, fuck! A siren!"<br/>"Not a good sign for sure!" Alyssa exclaimed through clenched teeth.<br/>"Are you kidding me?!" Kevin retorted, going face to face with her; "It's the police! If they see us, they'll save us!"<br/>"Yes... if they don't mistake us for shooting targets." Liz commented.<br/>"She's right..." Megan murmured; "They might think we're infected and shoot us on sight..."<br/>"Maybe if we start screaming and talking, they won't shoot us." Vince commented; "Or we can say hello to them from afar."<br/>"You think it's worth trying?" Cindy asked to the others, as she tried to listen where the siren sound was coming from.<br/>It seemed to come from the left, and also quite quick judging by the inexorable approach.<br/>Almost immediately, Vince ran to the side of the road...<br/>And noticed a police truck approaching, one of those used to move more cops or criminals together.<br/>"The first good news since the beginning of this story."<br/>That said, Vince visibly waved with both his arms, jumping on his place.<br/>"HEY! STOP! STOP!"<br/>Cindy too took courage and did the same as him.<br/>"WE ARE HERE! WE'RE NOT INFECTED! STOP, PLEASE!"<br/>The van made a noteworthy braking, leaving the group with bated breath as they approached too.<br/>A policeman with a bald head and a thick mustache emerged, holding a service pistol on his hands.<br/>"RPD! Are you all okay?!"<br/>"Damn it, Dorian! Just in time!" Kevin greeted suddenly, raising his hands; "You missed a fireworks display."<br/>The man called Dorian ran his thumb under his nose.<br/>"Lost? Why do you think we came here? What have you done this time, Kevin?! "<br/>"Nothing! I swear! There were hundreds of those things in the streets, and we made a little bang!" retorted the policeman...<br/>Before Vince murmured:<br/>"Hundreds? Now let's not exaggerate..."<br/>The policeman silenced him.<br/>"Don'y ruin the moment, will ya!"<br/>The newcomer showed a look of indignation.<br/>“You call it a little bang… if it was a normal situation, we would have been forced to pay large sums of damage. You know it, right?!"<br/>"Hey, sorry ..." Alyssa scolded them; "You know... the undeads? Apocalypse? Seeking refuge?"<br/>"Calm down, miss!" Dorian replied; “Why do you think I'm driving around in this van? Delivering ice cream to zombies?! I'm here to pick up fugitives and bring them to safety at the Police Station... "<br/>"It seems obvious to me Dorian, let's go up!" Liz exclaimed, stamping her foot on the ground.<br/>"So... is the RPD still safe?"<br/>The question came from an uncertain Megan.<br/>"The Police Department is hosting the refugees from the city that we are managing to save... the whole city is going into complete Hell very quickly." answered the elderly policeman; "So if you want to live, I think you'll get on the truck without second thoughts."<br/>"Let's do it!" Cindy suggested; "Also, if there are any injuries, I wish I could help them!"<br/>"We would do well. I'm afraid that our medic, doctor Moreau, is a little overwhelmed by his work."<br/>After that, Dorian invited everyone to get into the back of the truck, getting back into the driver's seat.<br/>The girls were the first to go up, with Alyssa wearily thanking God for no longer being subjected to such an ordeal.<br/>"Let's calm the hot spirits. We still have to get out of this city alive." Vince retorted, helping Meg to get on the truck, as she seemed to be the most tired one.<br/>"I just want... to rest for a while... I have a lot to think about..." the student murmured in a low voice.<br/>“I understand… and you will also want to calm down your family or see if they're okay, right? They will be very worried about you! " Cindy then told her, sitting down next to her.<br/>However, rather than respond, Megan seemed to shiver.<br/>"Meg ...?" Cindy asked.<br/>"Let her sleep." Kevin gently urged her, leaning with his arms near the window that separated the driver from the rear; "She'll think about it when we get to the station."<br/><br/><br/><em>That's strange...</em> the bartender thought, looking at the slender body of the little girl; <em>She looked scared when I talked about her family...</em><br/><br/><br/>"So... what situation do we have?" the policeman asked Dorian.<br/>"Not the best, from what you have seen...<br/>After the riot at the stadium, people began to lose their wits. It looks like the city has turned into a battlefield.<br/>We heard on the radio that the Government has started sending the army."<br/>"The Government... yes, I really trust them..." Vince sarcastically commented, crossing his arms as the van traveled North on <em>Ema Street</em> towards the Police Station.<br/>"How many police forces are left?" Liz asked.<br/>Dorian shrugged, continuing to drive.<br/>"They have sent SWAT forces all over the city to create barricades and checkpoints. The areas surrounding the Police Station are under close surveillance to create a stronghold. Orders came from Chief Irons."<br/>"For once, he made a smart move ..." the policewoman commented sarcastically.<br/>"Damn, I'm surprised..." Kevin added:<br/>Brian Irons was the Commander of the Raccoon Police Department, after the same mayor, Michael Warren, hired him for that position years ago.<br/>He was a very strange man, with a particular aesthetic sense and a love for art and taxidermy, as the Police Station (Once a museum of ancient art) has become his personal palace where he can fill the corridors with paintings, statues and heads of exotic animals, especially into his office.<br/>“He's a stupid. I never understood what the mayor saw in a pompous bastard like him." the policeman then added; "Are you telling me that he finally decided to use his brain?"<br/>"Apparently, he shit on himself for a good time." Dorian commented; "Even if he still doesn't make up his mind to get out from his office."<br/>Kevin laughed mockingly.<br/>"Yup. He doesn't know what the word 'work' means! I can see it!"<br/>"Who...? 'Fatty the psychopath'?" Vince asked sarcastically; "Figures... I think he just wants to show how big his dick is by bragging about his hunting trophies hanging around the police station."<br/>"I remember when I went there once for an interview... that place is full of paintings and statues." Alyssa commented, just as Dorian had turned right into Ennerdale Street.<br/>"Well, now they will be worthless logs, given the situation." Kevin retorted, chuckling slightly; "At most, we throw them at the undead."<br/>"Nooo, poor paintings!" Cindy exclaimed regretfully.<br/>"Zero artistic sense, mister action." Alyssa sarcastically commented.<br/>"Nobody's perfect!" Ryman exclaimed, giggling.<br/>“You meanie! Maybe they have a great sentimental value?" Cindy commented, putting her hands to her chest; "I mean, it wouldn't be nice to ruin something you care about, would it?"<br/>"I hope they serve to distract the zombies, although I doubt it." Vince commented, noticing from the window how they were passing throught various roadblocks, all with at least five armed agents and SWAT members.<br/>"I just hope they just don't go crazy... like shooting the crowd to keep them from passing..." Alyssa murmured bitterly.<br/>"Maintaining security at any cost. It is now clear that we are in a state of war." Dorian commented; "Anyone who's been bitten can't pass. And they can't leave the city, however it comes."<br/>Cindy sighed.<br/>"So, you think the United States will quarantine the city? What the hell are we facing, if we're at war?"<br/>"They will definitely quarantine Raccoon City... but I hope they don't do something more drastic." Liz commented.<br/>The police van then turned at the last moment in a small descent, after passing the side entrance of what, externally, really looked like an old historical art museum:<br/>Stained glass windows, ancient walls and even a small bell tower on the main facade.<br/>They were now into the Raccoon Police Department.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, vote this chapter and the novel also on Wattpad. It would really help us out!<br/>Thank you for your support.<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/1049589768-resident-evil-unloved-chapter-5</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>